Dangers of a Camera Phone
by forensicsfan
Summary: Warrick's got a camera phone and he knows how to use it. (NS and GSOC)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but as always, I'll buy them a cup of coffee if I ever get the chance.

* * *

Warrick sauntered into the break room a bit too smug and confident.

Nick glanced up and shot him an accusatory look. "What's up?"

Warrick let out a deep throaty chuckle. "Camera phones were a beautiful invention."

Nick raised an eyebrow at him. "Just what did you see?" His interest was piqued and he knew that in due time, Warrick would share, but for the moment he was going to have to let him bask in whatever satisfaction he'd gotten from what he'd witnessed.

"I think I'm going to be swimming in Greg's special blend for a while." Warrick snickered.

"Give, man." Both of Nick's brows were arched upwards.

Warrick handed the camera phone over to Nick and kept on chuckling.

As Nick looked at the image Warrick had captured, he snorted and then chortled. "What the hell is he doing?"

Warrick raised a single eyebrow and pursed his lips as he stared at Nick.

Nick's eyes widened. "He's not."

Warrick just nodded. "Oh, yes he is, and if you'll notice what's just beyond the sleeve of his lab coat and go to the next picture, I think you'll see the rest of the story."

Nick flipped to the next picture and then started to chuckle. "I thought he had a thing for her."

"Apparently it's very mutual." Warrick responded dryly. "What Anisha sees in him I'll never understand."

Nick looked at Warrick with a slightly amused expression. "You're not jealous are you?" He thought that Warrick had been eyeing a 9-1-1 operator he'd met while working a case.

Warrick shook his head. "No, I'm not."

Just then a wide eyed Greg Sanders burst into the break room, giving Warrick a pleading expression. "Warrick."

Warrick just chuckled. "Greg."

Greg glanced over at Nick and then at Warrick, hoping that the news of his indiscretion in the locker room wasn't being broadcast.

Warrick twitched his eye brows.

"So, Anisha, huh?" Nick was trying to restrain a smile.

Greg let out a sigh of resignation. "If Grissom finds out, I'm a dead man."

Nick decided to play dumb. "And why is that? He doesn't have a thing for her does he?"

Greg looked uncomfortable. "Not that I know of. But if he finds out that I've been using the locker room for more personal reasons, he's going to kill me."

"And I hear he knows how to hide evidence too." Nick smirked at Greg's discomfort even as the lab tech turned CSI glared at him.

Warrick leveled as serious of an expression as he could muster as he held up the camera phone. "I'll delete these on one condition."

Greg looked slightly hopeful and slightly panicked. "What's that?"

Warrick continued. "Keep it in your pants when you're at work." He gave Greg a meaningful stare until he was satisfied that he understood he was serious, despite the humor of the situation.

Greg just nodded and then gestured to a cupboard above the refrigerator. "Coffee is up there." He turned and headed back down the hall, presumably to the DNA lab where he was in the process of training Anisha to take over for him so he could be in the field fulltime.

Nick busted out laughing, glancing over at Warrick who had finally given up on keeping his smile at bay.

"What's so funny?" Sara looked at the pair as she walked into the break room for a drink of water.

"Nothing." Nick responded a bit too quickly, earning a doubtful look from Sara.

"Just giving Sanders a hard time." Warrick confessed.

Sara smirked. "I heard from Anisha that you caught them in a compromising position." She filled a cup with water from the faucet and leaned back against the counter as she took a long drink, silently wishing that Warrick wasn't in the room so she could talk to Nick.

As if reading her mind, Nick glanced over at her and smiled, giving her a wink when he didn't think Warrick was looking.

A faint blush crept up her cheeks and she turned towards the sink and poured the rest of the water down the drain before clearing her throat. "I forgot I needed to check on something in the garage with that car we brought in." She and Nick had been working on a case all week and had practically torn an entire car apart in search of evidence that a suspect claimed was hidden inside.

As she walked a little too quickly out of the break room, Nick watched her go, doing his best to restrain his smile as he drained the last of the coffee from his cup. He glanced over at Warrick. "I'm gonna get back to my case. I'll see you later." He walked out of the break room trying to slow his gait as he took a detour past the locker room before heading out the garage.

Sara felt his breath in her ear before she heard him and a smile spread across her face as she felt his lips gently touch her neck. "We're going to get caught." Her tone contradicted the words that came out of her mouth as she pulled him with her into the supply room off of the garage.

"Sara, if we just told them about us I wouldn't want you so bad all the time." Nick murmured against her neck as he slid his arms around her waist from behind.

She stiffened slightly and leaned her head back onto his shoulder. "But what if I want you to want me?" There was a bit of panic in her expression.

Nick chuckled softly and slid his hands up under the front of her shirt. "That came out wrong. I want you, trust me, I want you." He buried his face in her neck as he planted kisses up towards her jaw line.

Sara lifted her arms and snaked them around Nick's neck behind her, turning her head so her lips could meet his. They had been like that for some time when somewhere in the back of her mind, Sara could have sworn she heard a noise. It was only then that she realized that Nick had managed to unzip her pants and was sliding his hand into them. Through the lust shrouded fog that enveloped them, she managed to mumble against his lips. "Someone's coming."

"Mmn." Nick was having difficulty forming a coherent thought at that moment, but something told him that they'd better stop; a thought he quickly pushed out of his mind as his libido still seemed to be in control.

"Nick, we've got to stop." The waver in her voice told Nick that she didn't want him to stop any more than he wanted to stop.

A loud clanging noise caused them to look in the direction of the doorway from the supply room into the garage to see Warrick standing there with his camera phone at eyelevel and a hubcap next to his foot. He simply raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"It's not what you think." Sara pulled away from Nick and quickly refastened her jeans only to realize that he'd managed to unfasten her bra underneath her shirt as well.

"Oh, I think it's exactly what I think." Warrick started to chuckle.

Nick clearly knew they'd been caught and he couldn't hide the grin on his face. "He's right, Sara. I don't really think that there's any other way to explain this."

She looked embarrassed at being caught, especially after what Warrick had caught Greg and Anisha in the midst of in the locker room with his camera phone. She smiled; a bit too widely. "Ok, so maybe Nick and I have been seeing each other for a while."

Nick raised an eyebrow at her. "Maybe?" There was an impishness in his expression.

She blushed and tried to keep from smiling as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Ok, we've been seeing each other for a while."

"And no one told me because?" Warrick looked more amused than hurt.

Neither one of them said a word, they just exchanged a sheepish glance.

"That's what I thought." He smirked and then held up the camera phone with a very compromising image displayed and watched as both Nick and Sara's eyes widened. He let them squirm for a moment before he cleared his throat and continued. "So about the terms for keeping this quiet."

**_The End_**


End file.
